


Signature

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, propose, signature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Greg saw Mycroft' signature, he laughed. He shows him his own signature, show him how a true signature is supposed to be.Greg even challenges him that he can copy Mycroft' signature, how 'similar' will it be?





	Signature

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you to @brooklyn09 for beta read and correct my English!  
> This is inspired by this Tumblr Post.
> 
> You should check out the other signatures too!

"Seriously? This is your official signature?” Greg asks in a surprised tone. 

“Yes, is there a problem?” Mycroft asks bemusedly.

“This is not a signature, this is...” Greg shakes his head and chuckles, “Man, you are a schoolboy.”

“I am a politician. You may think I am a scholar, too. I WAS a schoolboy once, just like you, but that was decades ago.”

“So, this signature was invented decades ago? Block letters? Who uses block letters to sign their name?”

“Those are not block letters. And why are you suddenly interested in my signature?” Mycroft frowns. 

“A signature is supposed to be something unique, something that people cannot really recognise at one glance, nor should one be able to imitate your signature easily.” Greg takes Mycroft’s fountain pen, murmurs ‘posh pen’, and signs his own signature on a piece of scrap paper.

“See? Greg Lestrade, the only letters that are easy to read are ‘G’, ‘L’, and ’T’. Oh, and the ‘L’ is artistic isn’t it?”

“It’s a mess of wavy lines, there is no real ‘r-e-g’ behind your capital ‘G’. Plus, where is the tail of your letter ‘g’? And where is the ‘d’?”

“It’s called a signature.” Greg grins and wiggles his brows, “It’s not that messy, it’s still elegant. My sister said my signature is stylish and boyish, just like me, isn’t it?”

“Ugh, fair enough.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.

“You can’t deny that lots of people have a signature similar to this, but each wave and curve are hard to copy.”

“I can reproduce it, " challenges Mycroft.

“Yeah, you are a genius, you probably just need a few tries and you can have my signature look as if it was signed by myself.” Greg shrugs, “By the way, I don’t mind at all. You can go ahead and take my credit card, swipe it, and sign my signature on the receipt.”

“I would never do that.”

“Just a figure of speech, posh. I know you have much more credit on your cards than are on mine.” Greg laughs, “That reminds me, I really have to learn your signature. From the look of your signature, it’s darn easy to do.”

“And might I ask, what do you intend to do with my signature?”

“Well, your signature is way more powerful than mine. I imagine I could buy an estate, sign your name on the deed, maybe tell my boss to fuck off and sign your name of with the approval of all my shit. Ah-ha! That would be awesome.”

“That would be a national crisis.” Mycroft's eyes twinkle with amusement. He is not worried, because his Greg would never do that.

"Don't worry, I won’t do anything that will harm you or the nation. Hey, I am a very loyal British subject, ye? A good citizen would never dishonour the nation.” Greg makes a salute gesture. “But, I do want to learn your handwriting, and your signature.” Greg says, with a gentleness in his eyes.

“What are you going to do, after learning my signature?” Mycroft curves his lips, he has a similar, soft smile on his face, too.

Greg doesn’t reply, he just turns looks at the document that has with Mycroft’s signature. It’s not some classified document, of course.

Greg studies his signature, as well as some other words and sentences on the document. He's isn’t not really reading the sentence, he's just looking for something. Then he drags over a new piece of paper and practices a few times. Then finally, with a good 60% accuracy, he writes:

‘Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade’ on the paper. 

Mycroft makes an ‘O’ shape with his mouth, his face turns bright red, almost brighter than his hair colour.

“And, if it would make you happier, I…”

Greg writes another line under the first one:

‘Gregory Lestrade-Holmes’ with his own signature style.

He never spells his full name ‘Gregory’ except on official documents that require him to do so. But in this case, with Mycroft, he will. Mycroft prefers to call him ‘Gregory’, and it belongs only to him.

“I feel almost smarter, having ‘Holmes’ behind my name, " Greg grins.

Mycroft’s mouth moves, it opens and closes, but nothing comes out. His heart strains, overwhelmed.

“I-I…”

Greg caps the pen and grabs the hand that rests opposite him.

“I love you, I don’t mind if you want to keep your surname, but I do know I am ready to make myself a Holmes. If you would allow it.” Greg lifts up Mycroft’s hand and kisses him on the knuckles.

“I love you, Mycroft Holmes. My sweet baby.” Greg brushes his lips on each finger, while his eyes keep contact with Mycroft’s.

Mycroft’s breath heaves, tears quickly gather around his eyes. He is trying not to let the tears fall and suppresses a whimper.

His Gregory, his love, he is…

Mycroft blinks and he manages to control his emotions.

“A-Are you…” Mycroft clears his throat, but is unable to form words. He stands up and walks around the table without breaking hand or eye contact.

Greg just smiles, ever so sweet, and he tugs his hand a little to pull Mycroft on to his lap.

“Marry me, Mycroft. Let this be official.” Greg watches Mycroft intensely.

“I-I…I do.” Oh god, yes, I do. I do.

Greg cups Mycroft’s cheeks, and kisses him passionately.

Mycroft kisses him back with the same passion, he cards his fingers through the silvery hair and pulls Greg close, with no gap in between them.

When they finally part for air, their foreheads are still resting on each other and they are both panting, trying to catch their breath.

“I love you. Thank you.” Greg said at last.

“N-…I, thank you, for wanting me.” Mycroft says, shy and self-conscious all of a sudden.

“I want you. Badly. Ever since we met. I am a lucky man to have you, and now, I am the luckiest man in the world to have you officially, all for myself. Mycroft, my Myc, you are all I want.” Greg says sincerely, he needs to let Mycroft know how much he means to him.

“I love you, Gregory. I love you so much.” The tears finally fall, he has no more resistance to stop them.

Greg smiles, he kisses away each tear, knowing they are tears of joy.

Tears are supposed to be salty, but he tastes sweet.

Sweet. Yes, sweetness. The future is unpredictable, but he will have Mycroft Holmes, the genius, the British Government, and most of all, the man he loves genuinely, by his side. All their days will be full of sweetness.

Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade, and Greg, Gregory Lestrade-Holmes.

They are going to be family, officially.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> Hope you like it!  
> Kudos&Comments are great :D  
> Let me know what do you think about the story :)


End file.
